


Glenya Kisses 1

by All_The_Monsters



Series: Glenya Kisses [1]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Whispering "I love you" in between kisses.





	Glenya Kisses 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: www.pinterest.com/pin/223350462754150145/

The snow was falling gracefully down over the silent streets of Leningrad as a lone figure made his way down the streets. The street lamps cast light on Gleb's face, chasing away the shadow cast from the bill of his hat as he turned down the street to lead him home. When he'd finally reached his front door it was much later than he wanted. He'd been kept up at his office for much longer than after his shift was supposed to end, finishing the paper work that had been ordered just forty-five minutes to five, when it was his turn to join those in the departure from their respective employments. 

The entire two hours and twenty-five minutes he'd been filling out reports Gleb had longed for nothing more than to be back in his own flat where Anya was waiting. He'd smiled at the thought of his young wife waiting for him. With this new motivation stuck in his mind he finished his work and quickly made ready to return home. 

Now he stood in the foyer unlacing his boots to avoid tracking in snow and Anya's wrath alike. He smile to himself at the thought and straightened up when he hear Anya call out her name from another room. Still smiling he rounded a corner to see Anya curled up in the corner of the couch with a book on her lap looking up at him. She spoke as he walked around to sit next her. 

"I was wondering when you'd be home. I figured you'd be working so I didn't bother phoning you." 

"One of my higher ups had a stack of papers delivered to me at four-fifteen and wanted them in tonight." He explained. 

"Mmm." Anya responded and leaned over towards him. 

Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Smiling against the he pulled away slightly before whispering, "I love you," and kissing her once more. Gleb repeated this affectionate action a few more times before Anya quietly laughed and placed her hand on his chest to push him back slightly so she could speak.

"Supper's keeping warm in the oven, we should probably eat." 

"You haven't eaten yet?" Gleb asked. 

"I was waiting for my husband." She laughed, lightly pushing his shoulder as they both chuckled. 

"Then I shan't keep you waiting." Gleb said grabbing Anya's hands and pulling her up with him and into the waiting kitchen.


End file.
